


Heat

by reginaldthegreat



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Loveless - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginaldthegreat/pseuds/reginaldthegreat
Summary: “It was never a matter of love. He was too much of an asshole. The problem was that he was the only person I had ever met that could turn me on with a single glance.“
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Do I want to fuck this man?

It was never a matter of love. He was too much of an asshole. The problem was that he was the only person I had ever met that could turn me on with a single glance. I had always preferred a man’s mind over his body, and when I did notice his body, I preferred it clothed. 

This guy, however, was a heck of a specimen and an exception to the above rule. His features were utterly proportionate and assets such as the slight of his dark sideburns and metal rimmed glasses felt so dubiously catered to my interests, it was if God himself was playing a joke on me. 

I wanted to fuck him, I realized with surprise. My friends had always crooned over cookie-cut men in romance movies, but no man had ever made me feel as sexually frustrated as this boy did. There was a moment in chemistry class when he stretched and the edge of his shirt slipped away from the slight v-line between his pelvis and his stomach. I had barely thought of it at the time, but nowadays, it ran through my head over and over until I found myself cringing at the depth of my own desires. 

Thankfully, he was quite the arrogant jerk. He had an uncontrollable libido and a repulsive narcissistic streak. The combination practically screamed “fuckbuddy”, and because all he truly desired was a female body to slam his dick into, I realized it would be a fairly easy position to acquire.

So when he sat pressed up against me on the bleachers, his fingers grazing my inner thighs with a playful threat at the Firetruck Game, I found it very hard to resist. His eyes were dark and despite all the noise around us, all I could focus on was his breath, his voice, and the dull heat between my legs begging me to kiss him with the fury of teeth and tongue.


	2. Yeah, yeah I do wanna fuck him.

He reached to grab a glass of water off the nightstand, his back arching with the subtlety of a cat. The light from the window passed slowly over his skin, illuminating the small ‘c’ shaped marks my nails left beyond his shoulder blades. He was disgusting, no doubt, but utterly gorgeous. When he turned to face me, the light separated by streaks from window blinds danced now over the exposed section of his midriff. He pressed his soft, pink lips against mine, his tongue slipping over my teeth. I reached into the back of his boxers and he responded with a lazy grunt into my mouth. 

“You’re awake?”

“Not really,” I responded. 

He mumbled something along the lines of “then I’ll wake you up” and shoved my shirt up until it was bunched under my chin. I felt the cold air hit me for only a moment before the blanket was thrown over me, along with his black mess of bedhead.

Under the silkiness of the comforter, his form moved restlessly. My underwear was being tugged off until my entire body below my neck was bare. As he pressed his mouth over my breast, a rush of air filled the tent under the blanket and sent additional shivers down my spine. His teeth contributed the most, scraping against the soft, warm skin while my own teeth were glued shut in order to hold any sound from escaping.

I involuntarily twitched as he nibbled on my stomach and I heard him laugh a little bit as he placed both hands at my sides to hold me down. He left a wet, fiery trail against my skin that left me tortured and I honestly just wanted to get to the fucking already. He knew. That’s probably why he laughed. 

When he kissed a path up the inside of my thigh, he didn’t hide himself from me anymore. The blanket was ripped off of us and I was hit with a blast of freezing air again. He instantly went back to what he was doing, pulling my panties off my ankles and onto the floor while I rid of the shirt under my chin. We both hurried to remove his boxers, his lips entangled with mine and the fingers of his free hand creeping between my legs. 

My hand that wasn’t entangled in his hair instinctively found its way around his boner, my fingers sliding across the smooth skin with a firm but gentle pressure. Speeding up whenever one of us moaned in ecstasy, the process was dizzying. My thumb rubbed against the veins bulging from the underside of his cock and he responded with a groan that made me want him then and there. No more stalling. 

I shoved him back, his eyes widening in surprise. His cheeks were flushed red from the delicious shame. 

“Couldn’t wait anymore?” he teased.

“You could?” 

He “aah”ed in response to my wisdom as I gently hoisted myself on top of him. We both struggled to hide the rush of pleasure that flowed through our bodies but it was more than apparent as he slid into me.

“Shit,” he moaned, and the sound of his voice only fired me into movement. His head was thrown back, his face contorted into a mixture of bliss and oblivion. His adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and the dew of sweat that coated his body made me want to lick his body the way he did to mine. 

When I started to slow down, his eyes slowly opened, his pupils returning to face me. The confusion on his face amused me. I leaned in until my lips brushed his earlobe.

“Destroy me.”

His dick hadn’t left me as he jumped up to press me into the mattress, the tables turning upon my demand. What followed was desperate, bruising sex that left us screaming each others’ names as if we only knew each other and nothing else of the world. 

I arched my back in need, oblivious to everything except the rhythmic pounding of skin against skin, and this time, he observed me the same way I had done before. My fingers clutched the sheets as a desperate anchor for our lithe bodies, and though I tried to stop it, my euphoria and my tiny, unmistakable cries were a package deal that made him want to eat me alive. 

We destroy each other as if it’s a game.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and it’s been sitting in my notes, reminding me that I’m a disgusting person. Enjoy:)


End file.
